Alistair Fitz (Framework)
|gender = Male |DOD = 2017 |title = |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 episodes) |actor = David O'Hara |status = Deceased}} Alistair Fitz was a virtual recreation of the real-world person of the same name inside the Framework. Fitz worked as a key advisor for his own son, Leo Fitz, one of the heads of HYDRA, however he was shot and killed by Jemma Simmons while refusing to betray his own son and not handing him over to Simmons. Biography Raising his Son Contrary to what happened in the real world, Alistair Fitz took his son Leo with him when he left his wife and raised him himself. As a result, Leo became a ruthless and cold person, learning to despise regrets and guilt, feelings that Alistair considered to be "womanly".Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.18: No Regrets Agent of HYDRA Advising The Doctor Alistair Fitz joined HYDRA and soon reached a high-ranking position within the organization which now ruled over the world. He worked closely with his son Leo Fitz, advising him and showing pride at the fact that his son, known as The Doctor, had become second-in-command in HYDRA and Madame Hydra's lover. Alistair informed The Doctor that a security breach within HYDRA had been discovered, possibly endangering the organization and especially the Project Looking Glass. While doing so, he noticed that his son seemed to be troubled and invited him to share a cup of tea. Alistair and his son then discussed the latter's position within HYDRA and when The Doctor started questioning his own actions like when he killed Agnes Kitsworth, Alistair quickly chastised him and told him he had done the right thing. Afterwards, Alistair investigated on the security breach. When the Patriot was killed following the Infiltration into the HYDRA Enlightenment Cultivation Center, Alistair toasted to this HYDRA victory over S.H.I.E.L.D. with his son and Madame Hydra. Hunt for Traitors When Melinda May and Daisy Johnson escaped from the Triskelion, Alistair Fitz came to see Madame Hydra who had been severely injured in the process. While The Doctor was enraged at the sight of his lover in poor condition, Alistair told him that he had to lead HYDRA in her place while he led the chase for the rebels. He later received word that may and Johnson had been spotted and sent a team of HYDRA operatives to capture them. However, the operation failed since May and Johnson had reinforcements coming their way. Alistair reported the rebels' escape to his son, who quickly got angered at him before Alistair chastised him, telling him that his reaction was unworthy of the education Alistair provided. The Doctor calmed down and told his father that he could not accept any failure, even from his father. Still willing to capture the fugitives, Alistair went to interrogate Holden Radcliffe who had been captured by HYDRA and could be a lead to the S.H.I.E.L.D. resistance. However, Radcliffe refused to cooperate, even after Alistair beated him up. All he could learn was that Radcliffe had communicated with Johnson while she was imprisoned in an adjacent cell, an information that he reported to his son. Alistair told The Doctor that Radcliffe was willing to die, to which The Doctor responded that they could give him a reason to live.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men Confronted by Jemma Simmons ]] While reading at home, Alistair Fitz was confronted by Jemma Simmons, who threatened him with a gun. Simmons blamed Alistair for Leo Fitz's evil personality in the Framework, but Alistair kept telling that he was proud of his son's strong achievements. Simmons then forced Alistair to call his son and to ask him to come to the house alone. However, Alistair refused to obey and told his son that one of the subversives that HYDRA was looking for was with him. He overpowered Simmons and tried to neutralize her, but was eventually shot and killed by Simmons, who quickly fled. Afterwards, Alistair's body was found by The Doctor and Holden Radcliffe, and the former swore to exact revenge on Simmons.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World! His corpse was likely deleted along with everything else in the Framework after AIDA decided to shut it down in her rage. Personality Unlike his counterpart in the real world, the Framework version of Alistair Fitz was loving and supportive to his son Leopold, respected his vast intellect, and took him with him when he left his wife when his son was ten. However, the real-world Alistair Fitz's other characteristics remained, including his cruelty and ruthlessness, and his dismissiveness of those he considered to be inferior than him; as a result, Leopold's personality in the Framework was shaped by a virulent brand of brutality and toxic masculinity that, in the real world, he was barely exposed to and did not see as a positive influence. Alistair approved of HYDRA's brutal persecution of Inhumans, telling his son that he considered his treatment of them to be "protecting the human race", and did not think it mattered that Leopold had killed Agnes Kitsworth when his son told him he believed she might have been an enemy of the state. Alistair Fitz also had a temper, often shouting at his son when he displayed weakness; his conversation with Leopold about how "felt a strap across his back now and again" also suggested he was physically abusive to him when he was younger. He was also willing to brutally beat Holden Radcliffe with his bare hands when the latter refused to give him information, and showed no remorse for the fact afterwards during his conversation with his son. Alistair believed in strength and discipline, but expressed these characteristics to a negative extreme, and considered things such as compassion and remorse to be signs of weakness. He also considered doubt and regret to be "womanly sentiments", suggesting that he was somewhat misogynistic, and immediately assumed that Fitz's regret over killing Agnes Kitsworth had something to do with a romantic relationship when it did not. Alistair Fitz was loyal to HYDRA and fought for them until the end; believing in their fascist ideals up until his death at the hands of Simmons. Abilities Alistair Fitz had no superhuman abilities, but was physically stronger than the average person due to his large build and used his strength to interrogate prisoners and, in his own words, "teach respect" to his son Leopold. He was also a high-ranking HYDRA official due to the achievements of his son Leopold and had authority over a large faction of the organization. Facilities *'Triskelion': As a high-ranking member of HYDRA, Fitz was stationed at the Triskelion, where he frequently worked and discussed with his son, The Doctor. Relationships Family *Ex-Wife † *Leo Fitz - Son Allies *HYDRA **Ophelia/Madame Hydra † Enemies *Skye *Melinda May *Holden Radcliffe † *Jemma Simmons - Attempted Victim and Killer Appearances in chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Four'' ***''No Regrets'' ***''All the Madame's Men'' ***''Farewell, Cruel World!'' ***''The Return'' (mentioned) In an alternate timeline: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''Fun & Games'' (mentioned) Gallery Farewell, Cruel World! 2.jpg Farewell, Cruel World! 1.jpg Farewell, Cruel World! 7.jpg Farewell, Cruel World! 4.jpg Behind the Scenes BTS Photos.jpg References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Framework Characters Category:Males Category:Grey Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:HYDRA (Framework) Operatives Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Jemma Simmons